<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>报应 by KEINKOMMENTAR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053675">报应</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEINKOMMENTAR/pseuds/KEINKOMMENTAR'>KEINKOMMENTAR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>星牧 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Acorn (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Corpse Desecration, Dismemberment, M/M, Necrophilia, Original Character(s), PWP, Rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEINKOMMENTAR/pseuds/KEINKOMMENTAR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone caused his lover's death and regretted it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu jun/Zhang Ouge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>星牧 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>报应</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>失智主角的失智文学。刻奇地刻奇是一种猎奇</p><p>角色属于@刘浪汉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他面前只有一具尸体。</p><p>张讴歌，你为什么在生气。<br/>
我没有在生气，张讴歌心想，我告诉过你很多次我已经不会生气了。<br/>
你确实在生气，我能肯定。你总是这样愤怒。<br/>
你是错的，因为你太愚蠢了，什么都不懂</p><p> </p><p>张讴歌弯下腰含住刘军的阴茎。后者赤裸着躺在铁床上。身形比活着时要小了一点。张讴歌想他本来也不是强壮的人。<br/>
他的性器同身躯一样无力蔫软，瑟缩在两腿间。张讴歌吞吐，玩弄，那死肉几乎要融化在他的口腔中，刘军却没有一点反应。他的耻部，会阴处还有些伤痕，张讴歌舌根发苦，似乎是放弃了。<br/>
他去盥洗池边漱口，感到口腔中的异味挥之不去。并不是说刘军没有清理干净私处还是别的什么，那是因为他死了，他在腐烂，张讴歌意识到自己品尝到的是死人的生殖器味道。<br/>
张讴歌回头看他。刘军的右眼半张着，滑稽地与他对视。<br/>
其实他的整张右脸都牵扯出诡异的微笑，一点点犬齿露在外面咬住下嘴唇。因为在他活着的最后那段时间里，他们用铁棍敲他的头，用鞋跟碾他的脸，这个过程伤害到了他的面部神经，在死后也没有恢复。<br/>
他的颅骨有轻微的变形，其实他的整个身子都零散得不成样子！那些人把他切成几块了，然后曹霖用最粗糙的，粗糙到不可理喻的针脚（与黑线）将他缝合起来。</p><p>张讴歌是在课上接到短信的，那个老不死——给他发了短信。曹霖还没迂腐到不使用任何聊天软件的地步，但这种情况下还是习惯用最原始的通讯方式告诉他刘军死了。</p><p>刘军死了！</p><p>张讴歌扔下一班目目相觑的学生离开了礼堂，倒不是刘军比他们更重要！而是说刘军——作为尸体——比那群痴呆的学生要更吸引他。</p><p>张讴歌赶过去的时候曹霖已经在缝合尸体了，这才过了多久？他看到张讴歌进来就放下手中的东西准备离开。<br/>
曹霖说没有尸检的必要，致死的伤是什么，在哪里，这不重要，他们都知道刘军是被谁害死的。在这一点上张讴歌认同他。<br/>
张讴歌觉得曹霖几乎是逃走的，但他看不清曹霖口罩下的表情，曹霖故意没有摘掉口罩，他分明是在笑。<br/>
他肯定是在笑。<br/>
张讴歌的手指扣进那些线的缝隙，也扣进那些干枯的血肉里。刘军的肉体还是柔软的，虽然布满了拳打脚踢的痕迹。张讴歌觉得有一部分甚至是自己造成的，只不过还没褪去。他开始思忖刘军活着时裸体的模样，他能轻易把面前的死人与他联系起来——<br/>
年轻的，愚蠢的，破碎的，布满伤痕。</p><p>刘军，他的死相可以用凄惨形容。尸体，准确点说，尸块被发现时已经在冰冷的地下室躺了两三天。张讴歌要想在他的尸体上感受到什么多余的温度是不可能的，他几乎跟身下的铁床一样冰冷。<br/>
死人的阴茎并不能给他更多的感受了。张讴歌抬起他的右臂，刘军的手腕不自然的弯曲肿胀，骨头应该被人打断了。<br/>
他的关节比活着时要僵硬一些。张讴歌，曾在他睡着时做过同样的事情。刘军很快就醒了并且试图挣扎着摆脱他，那时就算他在反抗，关节也没有如此的僵硬。但张讴歌还是顺利抬起了他的胳膊抓在手里。他抓着他骨折的地方以避免不自然的滑动。刘军那只微微睁开的变形的眼还在看他，表情没有变化。在他的上臂内侧，靠近腋下的较为柔软的地方被人用力并且充满恶意地咬过，肩胛骨后部有延伸出来的鞭痕。<br/>
刘军的右侧身体布满伤痕。是在他认识张讴歌，被植入轩辕氏族的脊椎前就有的！但张讴歌不认为是这些伤痕吸引了他，在那些凹凸不平的肌肤下面，是细密的排列整齐的伤。<br/>
那些痕迹很新，有些还是没愈合的模样。隐藏在旧的发白的疤痕下面，可能刘军觉得这样就永远不会被发现。张讴歌心中一下子充满了各式各样感情！刘军，总是装出愚蠢到令人作呕的自信与开朗模样，总是相信自己能拯救所有人。如果他早点向自己示弱，早点把这些疤给自己看，祈求一点怜悯的话——<br/>
他的指甲是青紫色的，在什么时候裂开了，断裂处都已经被干枯的血封锁。张讴歌舔那些伤口。血没有变质的气味，但如果想到他的手曾被那种“微不足道的小人物”踩在地上用力碾压，鞋底占满灰尘。张讴歌不是很想继续。<br/>
他想知道刘军有没有被迫去舔他们的鞋底（这时候他认定刘军已经被他们强奸过了！）。按照刘军的性子是不会的，但是万一呢，在头部遭受重击，缺水和断食造成的神志不清的影响下，他会不会顺从地去舔？<br/>
想到这里张讴歌扔下他的手臂去检查他的舌头。刘军的嘴唇因为干渴而开裂。但还带着那一抹上挑的笑。张讴歌抬手盖上他的脸，将变形扭曲的那部分向下拉扯，再拿开。扭曲的表情并没有消失。张讴歌闭上眼去与他接吻，他的手压到刘军不再柔软的腹部（张讴歌感觉到有几个不同的硬块顶着自己的手心！）。刘军的口腔里充满同样的死人的味道。张讴歌睁开眼，他那该死的表情还是没有消失！张讴歌想，就算你用肉体和精神祈求我的怜悯，也不会造成任何改变。<br/>
他抬手扇在刘军脸上。声音较后者还活着时要沉闷一些（当然也可能是张讴歌的心理作用）。刘军的脑袋歪到一边去了。</p><p>他的脖颈暴露在张讴歌面前，毫无防备的样子。这使得张讴歌想要操他。<br/>
于是张讴歌抓住刘军的脚踝将他拉向自己。后者的躯体顺从地滑下，像没填充足够棉花的布娃娃（因为有好多地方没有完全缝合好！）。<br/>
刘军的私处撞到他的上。张讴歌就顺势抬起他的大腿，将刘军的身体倾斜一些。<br/>
解剖台太窄了。刘军头已经挪到了边缘，向后仰过去，他的肋骨，因为被打断过而向外凸出成不自然的形状。张讴歌觉得缝合他的线就要崩裂了，但就算如此，他不想看见刘军的脸，和他半睁着的扭曲的丑陋的眼睛。<br/>
在这时张讴歌没有思考强奸尸体，尤其是被嫁接了轩辕氏族血肉的尸体是不是安全的——他不在乎，现在不会，以后也不会！<br/>
张讴歌试图打开刘军的下体，他的肠道像是末路的老年妓女松软的阴道。干，涩且松弛。粘膜失去了他本来的作用，张讴歌觉得自己如果这时候操进去甚至可能会被划伤，但最后也只是简单的吐了两口唾沫做润滑而已。<br/>
他的手按在刘军的胯骨上。刘军与他模糊不清的记忆中相比要瘦一些，他把这也归咎到尸体缩水中去。<br/>
他全身的肌肉都是松弛的。加上唾液的润滑，张讴歌确实很轻松地进去了。他感觉到那几乎不能说是“插”，而是“放”，刘军没有一点抗拒的感觉，这让他不自觉地咬牙切齿。<br/>
张讴歌抽送了两下。铁床吱吱作响。刘军的胳膊随之晃动，似乎要活过来。<br/>
解剖室的温度明明很低。张讴歌的脸颊上却已经有汗水滴下。他还没有什么剧烈的动作，甚至没有勃起。<br/>
张讴歌就在刘军体内抽插，双手掐着年轻死者单薄的胯骨。指尖按下去的地方以肉眼不可见的缓慢速度回弹。他的脊柱随着张讴歌的动作逐渐扭曲成奇怪的形状（因为有两个节点已经断掉了），惨白的双腿大张着，但不是在邀请。<br/>
也没有抗拒。</p><p>就像张讴歌在很久之前（仿佛有一个世纪那么久）拒绝他一样——他那时候就几乎是以这样的方式拒绝刘军的——不，远没有这么恶劣！刘军用死来邀请他，却轻易击碎他对他的幻想，对他的行为不加以任何评价。他就这样像千万该死的寄生植物一样缠绕他拉扯他，要张讴歌的心跟他一起到冰冷的地里去！</p><p>“婊子……”<br/>
回过神来时张讴歌从牙缝中挤出几个字，重新发恨又徒劳地，用更猛烈的力道撞击对方的下体。他早就知道刘军的敏感点在哪里，按照平时刘军会哭出来，满脸通红，或者带着笑意或者带着抗拒，但是现在——<br/>
“你这个婊子！”<br/>
张讴歌用自己都没注意到的声音——尾音因为丧心病狂的哭腔变得有一些滑稽——大喊着，抬手锤在那一滩死肉上，那一滩对自己的努力毫无反应的死肉上。<br/>
在过了很久以后张讴歌才意识到解剖室并没有什么隔音效果，如果是曹霖肯定会注意到里面的异常。但曹霖什么也没说，什么也没做。</p><p>张讴歌将注意力转移到横贯小腹的疤痕上，刘军在死的那段时间里大概被人用电锯还是别的什么，闸成了两端。张讴歌很快否决了电锯这一选项，那伤口不会这么平整——在他粗暴的拉扯之中曹霖做的本就不怎么牢固的缝合线崩裂了，那孩子柔软的内脏就暴露在他的眼前！<br/>
恶臭没有张讴歌想象中那样一股脑地涌出来，他都做好呕吐的准备了。但是，刘军的尸体还没败坏到那种地步。<br/>
他的内脏发黑，乱七八糟地被搅成一团，只有断成好几节的肠子还勉强呆在他们应该待的地方，但混进去了好多肝脏的碎片，从脏器从伤口分泌出的白色胶质温柔包袱他的内脏。张讴歌能看到附着在上面的黑色血管，他还看到年轻人腹部的一点可爱的黄色脂肪。人的脂肪总是黄色的，那些腐败的脂肪难免有腥臭味。<br/>
张讴歌伸手，像扩张刘军的下体那样扩展那些伤口，见刘军没有反应，他的动作变得粗暴起来，又更粗暴了一些，最后他几乎是在撕扯那些尸块，要把刘军还原成被杀死时的，破碎的样子。他要再杀一次刘军，但刘军根本没有反抗！<br/>
张讴歌伸手进入刘军的腹腔。那些液体比他想象中粘性要大一些。他的手遇到阻力，但微不足道。张讴歌可以透过那些内脏摸到自己插在刘军体内的阴茎，他试着隔着那层死肉攥紧了自己的阴茎。<br/>
死肉带给他的感受比室内温度更低。但是通过自己的手，张讴歌觉得刘军活了过来。<br/>
刘军已经被他折腾的不成样子了。他的上半身与下半身将要分离。胳膊在激烈的斗争中耷拉到解剖台外面去。但是那样很好，张讴歌不用看见他的脸——张讴歌本来是想去操那些伤口的，可那些伤口跟松软的阴道一样没有吸引力，而夹杂的碎肉也太烦人了。他又想去操刘军的嘴——至少可以把他的下巴合上，如果嫌不够紧，还可以一颗颗拔掉他的牙。但就是因为他的脸，他的死掉的充满了死鱼尸体的眼睛会看着自己，张讴歌受不了他的注视！<br/>
抽动带来的水声和喘息声围绕在他的耳边，那些液体在他手部的套弄下泛起泡沫。刘军，他可怜的爱人躺在冰冷的床上，孩子一般，头发终于遮住了眼。张讴歌记得自己刚遇到他时他还是利落的短发，快乐且天真的样子。是这里太冷了，那是这里太冷了的错，如果你这样被人粗暴对待，扔到冰冷的地下室，又转移到冰冷的解剖室里，那你必然会同样冷漠的对待他人——他不能再责怪刘军了！<br/>
张讴歌，意外的放缓了动作。他还有那种自以为是的温柔。张讴歌温柔的抚慰刘军的内脏，也温柔的抚慰自己的性器。死掉的肉终于温柔地包裹了他。<br/>
刘军停止了可笑的晃动。现在，从这个角度看，他像极了一具正常的尸体——不会拒绝张讴歌，不会嘲讽地看着他笑，就连那只闭不上的眼里透出的目光也没那么凌厉了。尸体宽厚地接纳张讴歌，允许他用最后的自己发泄欲望。</p><p>高潮是在他意想不到的时候到来的，张讴歌极端狼狈地射在刘军的体内，白色的精液和内脏的分泌物混杂在一起难以辨别。张讴歌颤抖着抽出自己的性器。他用来自慰的手上也包裹着那层液体。混合着尸臭，脂肪的腥，与苦到舌根的味道。<br/>
张讴歌颤抖着将刘军的尸体拼合，他毁坏了拼好的尸体，又想将它复原！张讴歌一定无法成功。他看着解剖台上不断蔓延的，夹杂着血块和脏物的棕色，白色混杂的半透明液体，看着刘军弱小又诡异的身姿。被破坏的裂口像被操弄过的女人的阴户般外翻着。张讴歌知道自己输了，在性事与感情的博弈中他不可能胜过这孩子，从遇到刘军起他就从没有赢过！如果他赢了，代价就只能是刘军的死——刘军死了。</p><p>你看，刘军，现在你又在向我求助了，但是这次我会对你施以怜悯，我会抱你，我会安慰你。但是出于我自己的私欲——张讴歌俯下身子贴在刘军破碎的尸体上。刘军冰冷但柔软的脸颊贴着他的脸，张讴歌听见自己的心跳和呼吸声。<br/>
他像很久，比一个世纪之前还要久以前经常这样做。年轻人脸上的疤痕有一点粗糙的感觉，摩挲着他的脸，弄得他发痒。张讴歌不情愿地从尸体上挪开身子。在运动停止后突如其来的冷气让他打了个哆嗦。</p><p>张讴歌看向刘军，后者怅然地赤裸地躺着。<br/>
张讴歌将大衣盖在了刘军的身上。<br/>
张讴歌逃跑似的，跌跌撞撞冲出解剖室，将门在身后重重地关上。<br/>
张讴歌知道曹霖为什么逃跑了，所有人都会从普通的离开变成逃离，所有人都巴不得逃得越远越好。他不顾人诧异的目光一路从地下跑到冬日的阴郁的灰云下，原来外面远比室内更冷。</p><p> </p><p>“张教授。”曹霖追出来的时候也没有摘下口罩，一定是为了挡住他得意洋洋的报复性的微笑——他的眼根本藏不住那似笑非笑的神情！张讴歌愕然，站在原地不知如何是好。</p><p>“张教授，你忘了拿你的大衣，这么冷的天，会感冒的。”曹霖笑着说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>